Personal Coincidence
by Pure.Loyal.Real.Forever
Summary: The diary entries of Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy & George Weasley. The private lives of the two most odd matched couples. Shows their lives after Hogwarts in the cruel world of love. "it’s just a passing fancy. Malfoy’s don’t do diaries"
1. Explanation

**Explanation.**

**This is Our Joined Account. **

This is written by LT (Little . thinker) & Where-is-my-Vampire-Boy

We have written little bits and pieces together but we have never published any of our fics.

The story at the moment is set in a diary format with entries from Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy & George Weasley.

In general this fic is GWxDM & HGxGW but other matches may be thrown in here and there.

I write Ginny & Draco's entries.

Where-is-my-Vampire-Boy writes Hermione and George's entries.

**History.**

In this story there was a war as in Deathly Hallows but in this fic Draco was rescued much before he had the chance to do any damage (half way through Half Blood Prince). In this fic he was under the imperious curse when he was branded with the Dark Mark and never knew anything he was doing all through Half Blood Prince.

Okay that sounds a bit complicated but it's not really. He's still a horrible stuck up git but he's not evil at all. xD

The rest of the characters pretty much explain what they have been doing since they left Hogwarts. So no worries there.

I'm sorry but Dumbledore is still dead. xSobx. That's just the way it goes.

**Declaration.**

Neither of us own anything to do with any of the Harry Potter series including the Characters and settings. If we add in any of our own characters their personalities and appearances are our own but nothing else. If we did own Harry Potter we would be very rich. Unfortunately we're not.

Well if you've read this you're ready for the fic! Hope you enjoy! Please review it means the world to us!

Also check out the stories we have written on our own.

Thanks xD


	2. Chapter One

**Personal Coincidence**

**Chapter One**

**Ginny Weasley _by LT x_**

_Dear Diary_

Today I'm reminiscing.

I always found it pretty strange the fact that my best friend Hermione Granger never got herself about a bit more. I mean she is totally gorgeous. I know at school she was known as a bit of a bookworm but if you get to know her she is so intelligent and really quite witty. But I suppose it's the intelligence that scares away most boys. Not to mention the fact she could beat anyone to a pulp with or without her wand. Including Draco Malfoy which I had the total pleasure of watching. I mean she properly got him good. Not like that silly little punch in her third year that the whole school found highly amusing. No I mean seriously got him. She broke his nose and three of his ribs. That was without a wand. I have to say unlike Draco himself I was totally impressed. Slightly scared to but I'm going to stay on her good side from now on so I can keep my nose straight.

Draco Malfoy couldn't run off to daddy. Actually he couldn't move at all after what Miss Granger had done to him. I actually felt quite bad watching the greasy little twat rolling around screaming in pain. If it wasn't for the fact he was calling both me and Hermione horrible names between the screams I probably would have stopped to help him. As If!

Life is pretty strange at the minute. You Know Who is gone forever. So has my love life. Unfortunately since the famous Harry Potter killed He Who Must Not Be Named his passion for me seemed to have ended exactly the same. Not that I'm too bothered to be honest. Harry has sort of disappeared up his own arse since his popularity went up to a whole new level. Even for Mr Harry Potter that amount of fame was umm... let's see... mind blowing. So at twenty year old Harry is Captain and seeker of England Quidditch team not to mention he now owns the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch team and his very own Quidditch Summer School. Posh git! Also he has Gabrielle, Fleur's little Veela sister hanging off his arm at any available opportunity on page one of the Daily Prophet. As I said before... Posh git.

I wonder if Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have love lives at the moment. I suppose any is better than mine. Last bit of action I saw was with Harry before he left in search of Voldemort. Let me tell you for being the chosen one he wasn't all that!

Back in the day when harry used to be totally sweet and sensitive I really did love him. I miss that Harry. So bloody much. Life goes on I suppose but I really do wish it could be the same as it always was. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I messing about at the burrow on those lazy summer days. I supposed it was never going to be like that again. Well you know about Harry and his stuck up problems. Ron went with him from the ride getting almost as famous as Harry Potter used to be. That apparently went to his head to as he didn't even come back to the burrow for his 20th birthday party Mum set out for him. Selfish Twat. As for Hermione I'm not really sure. I know she's in touch with the boys but she went away travelling so she could find out lots of information for the book she is writing so I don't think they see much of each other. After all she was my best friend for a good few years so I hope she gets in touch soon.

About me? Well I've just left Hogwarts and I am having serious problems working out what I want to do with my life. I'm at the burrow just now mulling things over. That's why I've started this diary. I hope things will become clearer soon. I miss my friends and I miss Hogwarts already. Maybe life after Hogwarts isn't that good after all.

_Gin x_

P.S. Maybe I was lying slightly about Harry Potter; maybe I'm just a little jealous. Okay very jealous. Also maybe a smidgen bitter he dumped me but I'm only human after all. Right?

*

**Hermione Granger _by WIMVB_**

Dear Diary

It's time.

The day has finally arrived for my return, it has been almost two years to the day since my departure from London and my old life as Harry Potter's best friend. (Not that I every stopped it's just that I have made my own life in the last few years, my own name)

Two years of travelling around the world have changed me a lot not just physically but by opening my eyes to things that I could never have imagined and some things, I wish I hadn't.

Anyway I am wandering back to the travel problem someone placed an apparating ban around Munich (my current location) due to some problem with most fully trained wizards splinching themselves, which is horrible yes but it also means that I am stuck taking a port key which is not as bad as I'm making out as I can still freely move all of my luggage to my new flat in Diagon Alley, but means that I have to walk.

By Merlin I sound so lazy but Diagon Alley is a long place and my flat just so happens to be at the total opposite end of the street to the port key site.

Great!

I wonder how everyone is Ginny, Harry Ron I did mean to write to them during my time away but then the work caught up with me and well i just forgot horrible I know but well they didn't write either, ok that's a poor excuse but its the only one I have.

Merlin, I miss London I never thought I would but there you go I suppose its the one part of my old life, apart from my friends, that I kept a hold of everything else all the career, relationships and lifestyle choices have simply slipped away or changed in unforeseen ways.

Anyway I better stop now the key leaves in fifteen minutes and I still have to walk to the department leaving room.

*

**Draco Malfoy _by LT x_**

That stupid woman.

I can't believe that my Mother expects me to marry that silly bint. Fair enough she is from a line of successful pure blood wizards but seriously brains has to matter. All Pansy Parkinson is good for is producing offspring. I suppose that's what my Mother intended. Pansy is good looking of course but nothing special, not good enough for me. I will not marry her until hell freezes over.

As for work I'm not sure. I was handed my Father's riches and also Malfoy Manor so I've been living there with my Mother since I left Hogwarts doing absolutely jack shit. Well when I say jack shit I mean having parties every weekend and going on so many dates with beautiful women. I suppose it has been fun. Now however Mother has it in her mind that at twenty year old I am far too old to be parting and going out with countless amounts of girls, so that's why she is trying to organise a marriage with Pansy to stop my wild life. I'm not one hundred percent sure what I want to do with my life. After all I can't slop around my Mother's house for the rest of my life, even if it is technically mine. As is all the money.

Blaise Zabini, my best friend from Hogwarts has done well for himself. His father, like mine was murdered by Voldemort but unlike me he didn't have a Mother to try and force marriage on him. Blaise has inherited everything and he sold the family manor giving him even more. Apparently last time I heard he was moving to London to a small flat in the greater side of muggle London. He also is the Captain and Keeper of The West End Wolves Quidditch team not to mention the fact he inherited his father's place of Head of Magical Events and Sports. How he juggles them to I have absolutely no idea.

I wish my Father still had his job before he had died maybe then I would of had a job. I saw Harry Potter last week at the launch party of the WhiteStrike2009. This is the fastest and most streamline broom ever invented. Naturally I have three. Anyway the famous Harry Potter was there with a Veela and Ron Weasley. He actually didn't even acknowledge I was there. I was kind of hoping for a fight. Anything that might spice my boring life up a bit. I don't really mind harry Potter and Ron Weasley that much anymore. Not that they will ever know that of course. I figure there is much better things in life than hating two Gryfindor's from school. Not that I'd ever be nice. That's just not me. I wonder where Granger disappeared off to. I always suspected she would end up with Weasley but apparently not.

I think I might contact Blaise and ask when the new season tryouts for his team are. I really need a hobby.

_Draco._

P.S. I'm writing this journal because I have little else to do in an afternoon. Of course it's just a passing fancy. Malfoy's don't do diaries.

*

**George Weasley _by WIMVB_**

Well Its officially happened again, I am single. I don't know what it is about me that is unable to carry a long term relationship, I guess I just haven't found the right girl.

Mind you it doesn't help that your brother has been dating the same girl for three years and seems so happy in his relationship that he sees no shame in having extremely intimate make out sessions around the shop and storeroom. I swear if I find them both half naked against a wall one more time I am going to have to gouge my own eyes out with the end of my wand.

Sigh

Anyway at least we are getting a new neighbour, apparently they are going to be taking a relaxing job at Flourish and Blots while writing their own book after travelling around the world.

I hope it's a girl it would be just what I need a hot female explorer living, sleeping and showering next door.

Stop it, George get a grip you have just broken up with your girlfriend, you should be getting drunk not thinking about another woman.

Oh shit! Its three I should have been back in the shop an hour ago. What am I talking about?

I own it I can go whenever I want.

George out.


End file.
